The Ultimate Vampire
by Rialga
Summary: Demitri has grown bored over the years in the human world until he hears of vampires that are immune to sunlight living in Forks. Intrigued, he decides to pay a visit to the Cullens. Sucks to be them.


I decided to do a one-shot before writing up the first chapter to my next fic To Fight a God and I was just thinking of what to do a one-shot on until for reasons unknown even to me, I started to think about vampires. And the first one to come to mind was resident badass vampire from Darkstalkers Demitri Maximoff. Unfortunately, my thoughts also drifted towards Twilight, but it actually led to a most profound story idea. This one-shot is the result.

To be honest, I've never played any of the Darkstalkers games as I have no idea where to get one and I don't have the game system to play it on so I was left with looking up the characters and discovering their awesomeness through the game wiki, profile book, and Youtube videos.

I'm basing Demitri's power off of his OBD (Outskirts Battle Dome) profile and since fighting games don't usually tend to show many feats for any characters I don't know how accurate the OBD profile is. All I can say is that if it is even remotely accurate, then Demitri has got to be the most powerful and badass vampire out there unlike God damn Twilight. Also I'm assuming Demitri's castle is in Romania or some other part of Europe.

Expect me to use the word 'mighty' a lot whenever I mention Demitri's name in a sentence because well he's mighty and Twilight characters are not.

Anyway, enough with my rambling and let's get on with the show.

The Ultimate Vampire

Demitri Maximoff, the most powerful darkstalker in the human world, sat upon his chair in his mansion. He longed to return to Makai and attempt to claim the throne and that time was approaching quite fast. Demitri would rise every night with a smirk on his face that seemed to say that he will be victorious in taking the throne this time.

However, until then he was stuck here in the human world without anyone to fight. He was bored beyond belief, his mighty muscle flexing with anticipation of anyone dumb enough to try and fight him. He was at the point where he'd even go out of his castle and seek out a challenge, but knew that there was no one who could possibly give him that.

"Lord Demitri, I thought I'd find you here," his butler (sorry don't know if the guy had a name) said.

Demitri cast a glance at him for the briefest moment. "I grow weary of this world. All these years I've spent regaining the power that I've lost and now that I'm near my full power I find that there is no one to test me here," he stated, his boredom quite evident in his mighty voice. "I long to challenge Belial again, to assume the throne and rule over Makai and that time is fast approaching. However, there's no point in going back if there is no one that I can fight to keep from rusting."

The butler walked up and handed him a glass of blood, obtained from that of a young woman. Demitri took a sip, but unlike the times before where he would always feel better after a drink, he felt nothing, the blood doing nothing to quench his hunger for battle.

"Yes, I've noticed as much, my lord." The butler seemed impassive.

Demitri sighed. "Is there really no one else? Is there anyone in this pathetic world that can give me some measure of satisfaction?"

The butler seemed to ponder something. Demitri took note of that. "What is it?"

"Well, there is something, my lord," the butler began, "I've heard rumors from some of the vampires that up until you turned them, have lived in the United States and, according to them, there are beings out there that may be able to fight you."

Demitri raised a mighty eyebrow a that. "Oh?"

"Yes. From what I can gather, these creatures appear to be vampires as well, but with a most unique trait," the butler said to Demitri as his eyebrows scrunched deep in thought. "If I recall correctly, these vampires are said to be immune to sunlight."

That last part nearly made Demitri leap out of his seat. "What? Vampires that are immune to sunlight? How is such a thing possible?"

"I do not know my lord, but at any rate, I believe we can trust those that say so. After all, why would they dare to lie to you?" The butler smirked as he saw his master grin, his mighty muscles flexing again, this time not out of agitation, but out of excitment.

"Yes, that's right. These vampires must be powerful indeed if they can withstand sunlight without any aura to protect them. Where are they located?" Demitri asked.

"In a town in Washington. The name of the town is Forks I believe my lord," was the butler's reply.

Demitri grinned. "Finally, worthy opponents." He turned to leave. "Watch over the castle. I should be returning before long."

"Yes lord Demitri." The butler bowed as Demitri transformed into his true form, that of a bat demon, and flew out of the castle at impossible speed. He soared over the ocean and over part of the United States until he reached his destination. Demitri landed on the outskirts of the town quietly, not out of respect to those people that were barely getting up and going to work, but because he just simply felt like it.

It might have been the beginning of the day when Demitri flew out of his castle, but the weather in Forks was quite dark, with cloudy skies that blocked out the sun. Happy with this, Demitri dropped his aura which he had thrown on earlier. He walked through the town, completely ignorant of the people that stared at him. After all the mighty vampire didn't come here for them, he came for opponents. Worthy opponents, as he came to believe. Too bad he was going to end being disappointed.

He teleported around the town, his senses sharp as he tried to feel for any vampiric presence. Demitri had begun to give up hope until he caught a slight whiff of a vampire. He raised his mighty arm to clutch his nose as he was disgusted by the smell.

"What an awful odor. Is this really from one of the vampires that I've been told of?" Demitri muttered. He began to feel doubtful, but pursued the scent anyway until he came to a house or rather a mansion near the woods.

Demitri, despite how powerful and mighty he is, still had a gentlemanly manner and he knocked on the door. However, the door couldn't handle his mightiness and it fell down with a loud thud. The residents of the mansion all rushed to the entrance as fast as possible.

"Is this them? If so, then I must say I'm disappointed in their speed. They're far too slow," Demitri thought.

"What the hell? Who are you?" one of them demanded rudely.

Demitri had just barely met them and he was already feeling annoyed at one of them. "I am Demitri Maximoff and I've come to face you all."

The vampires all stared at one another for a moment and then burst into laughter. "Yeah right, do you really think a punk like you can take us on? Do you really think you stand a chance against vampires?"

Demitri was no thoroughly pissed. "What are your names?" he demanded.

They each stepped outside. "I'm Edward," a weak little bitch of a guy said.

"Emmett," a brawny one said.

"Alice," a scrawny little girl said.

"Jasper," a guy that looked as bad as Edward told Demitri.

"Rosalie," a blond woman that had Demitri wondering if she was part banshee with that annoying voice of hers replied.

"Carlisle," a middle aged man said.

"And I'm Esme," a woman of about the same age as Carlisle spoke up.

"And I'm Bella," a Mary Sue looking girl said that stood next to Edward.

"I did not ask for your name, you cow," Demitri spat at Bella.

Edward suddenly moved in front of Bella. "How dare you call her that. You shall pay for that you filthy, overmuscled brute."

"Oh? And you think you can make me pay as you say? I am a vampire as well, you know." The second Demitri said that, the Cullens all burst into laughter again.

"Oh yeah right. You a vampire? Please, you're nowhere near as good looking and awesome as us. And by us I mean me," Edward taunted.

Demitri snarled. "I cannot believe that you dare say that to me. You all are nothing, but pathetic worms. I can barely sense any vampiric presence from you."

"Oh, now you're dissing us because you can't be an awesome vampire like us, huh? Well in that case, I think we should put you in your place," Edward spoke haughtily.

And with that, they all moved away from the mansion and out into the field where they can have more room to fight. The Cullen surrounded Demitri while Bella merely looked on from a boulder nearby, munching down on popcorn. "Kick that faker's ass, my love!"

"I will! For you, my love!" Edward replied.

Demitri had never felt so disgusted before. "Stop with your antics and come at me. I haven't fought anyone in quite a while."

They all laughed. "I'm more than enough to kill you," Emmett remarked stupidly.

He walked up to Demitri and lashed out with a punch . Unfortunately for him, when his feeble fist came into contact with Demitri's mighty chest, his fist shattered on impact and blood practically burst forth from the wound and shot up into the sky. A few seconds later, the enitre ground was covered with Emmett's blood.

Emmett howled in pain while the other Cullens looked on in shock. "Tch," was Demitri's response to the attack and before Emmett knew what hit him, Demitri uppercutted him into the sky. He faded out of sight within a second. The Cullens looked on in shock, having never seen such a mighty uppercut before.

They immediately knew that they had to swarm Demitri and that was what they did. Too bad they were all pieces of vampire shit because their fists all met the same fate as Emmett's. More blood spurted out onto the ground. Demitri shoved all of them away except for Alice.

Demitri did a karate chop that split Alice clean in two. Her sliced internal organs spilled onto the ground followed by blood and stomach acid. The pieces fell to the ground after. Jasper screamed at the sight and tried to attack Demitri, but Demitri tilted his head to avoid his lunge, no that the mighty vampire needed to, and kicked Jasper.

Jasper's ribs, organs, and stomach could not stand up to the powerful kick and they all exploded through his back. His body skidded into Alice's pieces and they both seemed to fly across the ground until they hit the woods (well, considering Demitri has class 100 strength, then shouldn't something like this happen?).

"So pathetic. Is this really all you have? I'm ashamed to be here with you all," Demitri remarked, his disappointment obvious in his mighty facial expression.

He walked up to Carlisle and Esme, picked them both up and slammed their heads together. Their brain matter mixed together along with the blood as their heads and part of their shoulders were now gone as a result of Demitri's might.

Rosalie screamed. Demitri winced in slight pain from the woman's banshee shriek. He cut off the scream by placing one of his mighty hands over her mouth. Before Edward's and Bella's eyes, he shot a fireball into her mouth and it traveled down her throat and into her stomach, frying her from the inside out. Part of her mouth was incinerated from the attack and her scorched throat became visible to all.

Now it was down to Edward and Bella. Edward, being the fucking little bitch that he is, tried to make a run for it with Bella. Key word being tried. He didn't even get two steps done before Demitri moved in, seeming to have teleported when he just simply moved at high speeds.

He grabbed Edward by the throat and poked Bella in the head with his pinky. His pinky was so mighty that it knocked Bella back several yards and would've knocked her farther away if she hadn't crashed into the boulder from before, breaking it and her ass in the process. She let loose a scream just as bad as Rosalie's as she writhed in pain.

Demitri ignored it though, focusing completely on Edward. "You are by far the weakest vampire that I've ever come across. The same could be said of your friends as well." He looked up and saw that the cloudy sky was about to part for a bit to show the sun. Demitri smirked. "As weak as you are though, I suppose that at the very least, you should die like a real vampire."

Demitri threw up his aura just as the sun came out from behind the clouds, hitting him and Edward head on. The sight before him shocked and disgusted Demitri more than anything has ever before. "What... is... THIS?" he bellowed out the last word.

Edward feebly tried to break free from Demitri's mighty grip, sparkling like a diamond the whole time. "You... sparkle..." Demitri couldn't believe his eyes. Vampires that fucking SPARKLE! His shock gave way and was quickly replaced with uncontrollable rage. "YOU FILTHY MAGGOT! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DARE TO DISGRACE THE VAMPIRE NAME?" Demitri roared with such ferocity that the entire vicinity shook with every word.

Before he could murder this walking disgrace, Demitri felt something hitting him. He turned his head and saw Bella futilely trying to smack his mighty leg. He moved his leg much closer to her and flexed it. His calve muscle shot up and Bella, being too close, was hit by it in the face. Her nose and a good portion of her face could be heard shattering. Blood leaked from her face to the ground. Before she could writhe about even more, Demitri brought his foot down on her torso. So mighty was the attack that Bella's torso exploded, her limbs and head flying off into all directions.

Edward would've let out a girlish scream, but couldn't with Demitri's mighty fingers clutching his neck. Demitri turned to face him, now that he was rid of the nuisance known as Bella. He pondered something. "I wonder..."

Demitri then performed one of his signature moves: Midnight Bliss. What followed was the one thing more terrifying than Edward sparkling. Edward had been turned into a girl, just as he was supposed to at the might of Midnight Bliss, but he was even more terrifying than before. He had the same face as before only with Bella's hair and body. Demitri dropped Edward to the floor out of shock.

"YOU MAGGOT! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED THAT, MUCH LESS A VAMPIRE!" Demitri roared, prompting the Bella-Edward creature before his mighty feet to try and squirm away, but it didn't do him much good.

Demitri grabbed and lifted him high into the air and let go. Just as soon as he did, Demitri hit Edward with a vicious backhand that knocked him over the horizon. Demitri shook with rage as he watched, but eventually calmed down after several minutes.

Later, night came. Demitri had returned to his castle and sat upon his chair. At his side were three beautiful woman, women that were among the vampires that served him, that look to be in their twenties. They all wore little or no clothing, revealing their curves and round ass and ample breasts that were second only to Morrigan. They all ran their hands over Demitri's mighty body and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Demitri didn't pay them much thought as he was too focused on replaying the horrifying images from earlier.

"Ah, lord Demitri, you're back sooner than expected," his butler said as he entered the room.

Demitri stayed silent, the women still massaging him. The butler came up to the chair and placed glasses filled with blood. The women stopped briefly to take a drink. "Did you find the vampires that you were looking for?"

"Yes," Demitri said after a moment.

"You do not sound pleased. Were they not up to your standards, my lord?" The butler asked.

"They were by far the most hideous things that I've ever encountered," Demitri growled out, "never have I ever felt so disgraced."

That last part intrigued the butler and the women. They all looked at Demitri. "Disgraced? What could have ever been done to make you feel that way, lord Demitri?" one of the woman asked in a husky voice.

Demitri recounted to them the terrifying event that he had gone through early that day. The women and butler were shocked when he was shocked, disgusted when he had felt disgusted, and shook with rage when Demitri had done so. Being vampires as well, they all felt disgraced as well. The family, these Cullens, have shamed the vampire name unlike anyone has before. However, they knew that while they had been turned into vampires, Demitri had been born a vampire and so it wasn't a surprise that he was feeling far more disgraced than any of them did.

"Never would I have imagined that such filthy beings existed," the butler said. The women nodded their heads in agreement as they began to try and sooth Demitri's rage at having to basically relive the event as he told them.

Demitri calmed down though and soon he actually smiled. "Despite that, no other vampires seemed to be aware of their existence and they are dead now. Dead because of me. So I suppose things haven't turned out that bad," Demitri remarked, flexing his left arm at the memory of crushing those shitty fakers. The women, invigorated by his words, began to massage him all over again with increased intensity.

"Gather the others and have them assemble in the grand hall. I believe a feast is in order for this day," Demitri commanded.

His butler bowed. "Right away, lord Demitri."

Somewhere in Northern Europe

A young girl dressed in red skipped happily down the street of a town. She was known as B.B. Hood, a hunter of darkstalkers, for the right price of course. According to the people of the town, something landed earlier in the day near the town and they feared that perhaps it was a darkstalker. When asked that if it was one, then how come it didn't attack them already, they merely replied that it could've been resting or waiting for the right time.

Interested, B.B. Hood decided to check it out. She entered the woods where it was said to have fallen. She searched all over the area for what seemed to be hours, having done so for so long out of eagerness to kill another darkstalker. B.B. Hood was disappointed and began to leave though, but stopped as she heard something.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be," she said in her creepy, singsong voice. She skipped along to the spot where the sound came from, but didn't see anything. She was about to turn and leave again, but heard the sound again. "Okay, this is kinda annoying me," she said.

She turned and looked. This time, she found the source of the sound. B.B. Hood couldn't tell what it was since it was kind of dark, but it appeared to look human... if you consider something that looked like it was hit by a missile or two and then seemed to be stitched back together to be human. She moved closer as she heard it make a sound. "What was that? Say it again."

"He... lp... me..." the thing croaked, now showing itself in the light, revealing itself or rather himself to be none other than Edward. Demitri's backhand had knocked him fro Forks, Washington all the way to here in just a matter of seconds. How he survived the attack was mystery that the universe may never solve.

Edward repeated the words again, reaching out to grab to B.B. Hood. Much to his fortune, he did manage to grab her, but much to his misfortune then, he ended up grabbing her chest. B.B. Hood blushed furiously and pulled away. She let out a yell as she pulled out a pair of machine guns and let loose on Edward. After emptying the clips in both guns, she stomped away. "Pervert!" she yelled as she left.

Shockingly, Edward was still alive. Whether or not B.B. Hood intended to as a way of making him suffer for being a pervert is unknown and didn't make a difference as the bullets made the pain worse. After a moment, Edward tried to crawl away, but then something gleamed in the sky and came crashing down on him. It turned out to be Emmett, who had circled around the earth a few times, courtesy of Demitri's uppercut.

Emmett smashed into Edward with such force that their bodies were reduced to mush and traveled several meters below the ground. And with these two deaths, the dreaded Cullen family has come to an end.

End

And there it is, another Twilight bashing one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm pretty sure that I made some errors regarding some of the things related to Darkstalkers, but I hope that those of you who know more about Darkstalkers than I do can forgive me.

Please review.


End file.
